Gnoll Rogue 3 / Assassin 1
Char '''CR5 Male Gnoll Rogue 3/Assassin 1 LG Medium Humanoid (Gnoll) '''Init 6 (+2 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative); Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Listen +11, Spot +11 Languages Gnoll, Orc, Common ---- AC 17, touch 12, flat-footed 15 hp 37 (6HD) Fort +6 Ref +9 Will +3 ---- Speed 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee +1 rapier +8 (1d6+5/18-20) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +3; Grp +7 Special Atk sneak attack +3d6 and death attack Assassin Spells learned (CL 1, +7 melee touch, +5 ranged touch) 1st (-1/day)--jump (DC 13/W), sleep (DC 13/W) ---- Abilities Str 18, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 15, Wis 15, Cha 15 SQ darkvision 60 ft., trapfinding, evasion, trap sense +1 and poison use Feats Blind-Fight, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes Skills Disguise +10 (+8 ranks, +2 cha), Hide +11 (+9 ranks, +2 dex), Listen +11 (+9 ranks, +2 wis), Move Silently +11 (+9 ranks, +2 dex), Spot +11 (+9 ranks, +2 wis), Swim +9 (+5 ranks, +4 str). Possessions +1 studded leather, +1 rapier, potion of reduce person, 14 gp, 18 sp, 11 cp. ---- Personal Info: Ht: 7' 4", Wt: 250, Mane: Dark Brown Spots, Eyes: Brown, Age: 15. ---- Sneak Attack (Ex): Any time Char's opponent is denied his Dexterity bonus to AC, or if a he flanks his opponent, he deals an extra 3d6 points of damage. Death Attack: If Char studies his victim for 3 rounds and then makes a sneak attack with a melee weapon that successfully deals damage, the sneak attack has the additional effect of possibly either paralyzing or killing the target (Char's choice). While studying the victim, Char can undertake other actions so long as his attention stays focused on the target and the target does not detect him or recognize him as an enemy. If the victim of such an attack fails a Fortitude save (DC 13) against the kill effect, the target dies. If the saving throw fails against the paralysis effect, the victim is rendered helpless and unable to act for 1d6+1 rounds. If the victim's saving throw succeeds, the attack is just a normal sneak attack. Once Char has completed the 3 rounds of study, he must make the death attack within the next 3 rounds. If a death attack is attempted and fails (the victim makes her save) or if Char does not launch the attack within 3 rounds of completing the study, 3 new rounds of study are required before he can attempt another death attack. Trapfinding: Char can use the Search skill to find traps with Search DCs higher than 20. Evasion (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, Char takes no damage with a successful saving throw. Trap Sense (Ex): Char has a +1 bonus on Reflex saves to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks by traps. Poison Use (Ex): Char is not at risk of being poisoned when handling poisons to coat weapons. Category:CR 5 Category:Gnoll Category:Rogue Category:Assassin